


what do you see (behind your eyelids)?

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Haunted Houses, Hearing Voices, Insomnia, Paranoia, Psychological Horror, Sleeptalking, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan and Shane sleep at a haunted location. Or try to.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	what do you see (behind your eyelids)?

God, he fucking hates this. Ryan hates this so much. The ground is hard and his thin sleeping bag and blanket are doing nothing to help. He can’t sleep. Even without the possible ghosts looming over him he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

Shane is already sleeping soundly next to him. He’s not snoring, which makes it a little better, but Ryan still hates it. He just really fucking hates the situation he’s in right now.

He rolls over onto his back so the old wooden floor isn’t digging into his sore sides. The room is dark. The windows don’t even let in the moonlight because of the thick layers of dust that has accumulated on them. He tries adjusting his eyes to the dark, but every so often his vision gets fuzzy and he sees something. Someone. And his heart jumps to his throat.

“Fuck, Shane!” Ryan tries to whisper, but it comes out like a hiss. “I thought I saw something.”

Shane ignores him. He doesn’t even move.

“Are you awake? Please tell me you’re awake. I can’t stand being alone here!”

“Ryan, just stop.” Shane’s voice is muffled by his pillow. “Sleep.” He sounds aggravated.

Ryan glances over at him and scowls, then turns his body away from him. He sighs, “Fucker.”

(Fuck him, right.)

Jesus. _Jesus._ What the fuck was that? Did someone just talk to him? 

“Shane, was that you? I just heard someone talk.”

No answer from Shane.

(Fucker. He doesn’t even care.)

Uh?

(You’re scared out of your damn mind and he doesn’t care. Fuck him.)

No no no no no. What the actual hell? Why are his thoughts so loud? Are they even his thoughts? They don’t sound like him. They sound like someone else entirely. Is this what it’s like getting voices in your head? He’s going fucking insane.

(Fast asleep. Now it’s just you and me. He’s left you alone. Left _us_ alone.)

“Who are you?” Ryan whispers into the darkness. He makes his voice as quiet as possible to not wake Shane.

(Does it matter? You said you didn’t want to be alone. So now I’m here.)

“Why- wait, I’m so confused. I have like a million questions. Are you a ghost? Am I talking to a ghost right now?”

“Ryan, seriously. Shut up.” Shane’s irritated now.

(Make me. Fucking make me, bitch. God, how can you stand this guy? He makes me sick. I could puke.)

Ryan doesn’t say anything to this. He furrows his brow and waits. He knows he should stop this... thing from saying this stuff, but he doesn’t. He listens.

(You could choke him. Knock his teeth in. Break his bones. Rip his skin. See the blood. I wanna see the blood. Do you? I bet you do. You could do it right now and he wouldn’t see it coming.)

“Jesus... don’t- do not say that.”

(Why? I know you’re thinking it, too.)

Fuck. He grimaces because it’s true. He is thinking about it. It’s too easy. He’s got his keys in his bag. With enough pressure, he could— fucking Christ. What’s wrong with him. He lays on his back again and stares at the ceiling that he can’t even see. Ryan shuts his eyes tight.

And— fuck, he sees it. Plain as day.

Right on the back of his eyelids like a projector. It’s just... blood. Blood everywhere. It’s soaking into the old, old wood planks. The windows, walls, ceiling. It’s on his clothes, both of their clothes. It’s fucking everywhere.

Ryan’s eyes snap wide open. His heart rate is going crazy. He feels it beating in the tips of his fingers. His breath, God, he can’t catch his breath. He almost calls out for Shane, but the voice stops him.

(Shut up, Ryan. It’s nothing, Ryan. Is that all he says? He treats you like a fucking child. He doesn’t believe you. Does he ever believe you?)

Ryan blinks, shakes his head no.

(He thinks you’re worthless. Nothing. You’re a joke to him. Are you a joke, Ryan?)

He shakes his head again.

(Then show him.)

Ryan shuts his eyes again and presses his wrists into his eyelids. It’s there again. The blood. It’s so red. He’s never seen anything so fucking red. Blood. Shane’s blood. He knows it’s his. He feels it under his own skin. He can taste copper in his mouth. It’s on his tongue and he swallows it. And he smiles. Something mean and wicked. And he hears whimpering. He can’t place where it’s coming from, but he knows who it is. He knows it.

(Like what you see, killer? You’re a killer, Ryan. Killer, killer, killer. You fucking killed your best friend.)

Is he even breathing? It feels like he’s not breathing at all, but it also feels like too much. Is he crying? Laughing? Dying? Killing? Killing. Killer. You’re killing him. You’re killing yourself. Fucking killer.

“Ryan! Ryan, c’mon! Buddy, stop. Stop talking, just breathe!”

His hands are yanked away from his face. He sits up in a flash, panting. His face is wet with bl— no, not that. Tears. It’s tears. His whole body is just shaking. He’s wrecked with it. And he sees Shane next to him. Alive. He’s got a hand on his back and another on his forearm. His face is so close to Ryan’s.

“Jeez, ah— okay. Breathe, Ryan, breathe. God, you scared me half to death. You were having a nightmare, I think, and you were saying— you were just talking.

“I— what? What was I saying?”

“I don’t even know, Ry. Just... something about blood. Killing. I don’t know. But I heard you and you were just laying there and I freaked out. I thought you were dying, man.”

A chill runs down Ryan’s spine. He swallows. No taste of copper. He exhales through his mouth and slumps against Shane’s shoulder. He takes the hand that was on his forearm and holds it. Looks at Shane’s finger’s. His knuckles. The lines that run across his palm. His skin is pale and flushed with pink. The bones stick out starkly and he runs his own fingers across them. His eyes flutter close. Just darkness.

Ryan remains sitting in his sleeping bag as Shane packs everything up. When he’s done, they stuff everything in the tiny car and get in. Shane decides to drive, and when Ryan pulls the car keys from his bag and drops them in Shane’s hand, he tries not to think about...

The ride is quiet. Ryan dozes off against the window of the passenger seat. It’s all darkness when he closes his eyes.


End file.
